Mia i ja
thumb|400px Mia&Me -''' '''holendersko-kanadyjsko-włosko-niemiecki serial animowano-fabularny wyprodukowany przez Lucky Punch, Hahn film, Rainbow S.p.A, March Entertainment i Telescreen. Jego światowa premiera odbyła się 19.12.2011 roku, we Francji. W Polsce serial jest nadawany na kanale teleTOON+ od 23 marca 2012. Od 8 września 2012 nadawany także na TVPuls, a od 1 czerwca 2013 również na kanale Puls2. Opis fabuły Mia - zwykła 12-latka przyjeżdża do szkoły z internatem, ponieważ jej rodzice umarli w wypadku samochodowym. Tam już pierwszego dnia podpada dziewczynie imieniem Violetta, a tym samym jej wiernym fankom. W przydzielonym dziewczynie pokoju, Mia dowiaduje się, że jej ojciec wymyślił grę, w skład której wchodzi księga "Legendy Centopii" i srebrna bransoletka. Dziewczyna zakłada ową bransoletę, naciska duży klejnot i dzieje się coś niesamowitego. Mia poprzez złocisty tunel przechodzi do świata wykreowanego przez jej ojca - Centopii. W tym magicznym świecie mieszkają elfy, fauny i jednorożce, z którymi Mia może rozmawiać! Wśród tych stworzeń są; niewydarzony grajek Phuddle, piękna klacz Lyria i Yuko oraz Mo - nieustraszeni, elfi obrońcy jednorożców. Dowiaduje się też o Panthei, złej wiedźmie kradnącej rogi magicznych stworzeń. Niestety, Mia nie może być w Centopii tak długo, jak długo zechce. Jej bransoletka na to nie pozwala i dziewczyna wraca do rzeczywistego świata. Wkrótce odkrywa, że co jakiś czas w księdze pojawiają się nowe runy na błyszczącym, różowym tle, dzięki którym znów może się przenosić do Centopii. Niestety, w internacie Mia mierzy się z trudami życia i typowymi problemami dzisiejszej młodzieży. Violetta nie daje jej spokoju. Na szczęście dziewczyna znajduje w Vincencie przyjaciela. Ciekawostki *Imiona więszości jednorożców mają swoje znaczenie w języku włoskim... Bohaterowie *Mia *Yuko *Mo *Vincent *Paula *Panthea *Gargona *Mankulusy *Phuddle *Ziggo *Lyria *Onchao *Violetta *oraz pozostałe jednorożce, fauny, smoki, uczniowie internatu, elfy etc. Obsada Oryginalna wersja językowa *Mia - Rosabell Laurenti Sellers *Yuko - Tajja Isen (głos) *Mo - Adrian Moore *Phuddle - Jonathan Wilson (głos) *Panthea - Elizabeth Hanna (głos) *Gargona - Norma Dell'Agnese (głos) *Violetta - Josephine Benini *Vincent - Adrian Moore *i inni Polski dubbing *Mia - Natalia Jankiewicz *Yuko- Dominika Sell *Mo- Artur Pontek *Panthea - Elżbieta Kijowska *Gargona - Anna Gajewska *Violetta - Milena Suszyńska *Phuddle - Cezary Kwieciński *Vincent - Karol Osentowski *Paula - Julia Chatys *Król Raynor - Zbigniew Konopka *Polytheus - Janusz Wituch *Lektor - Janusz Wituch *i inni Spis odcinków Sezon I Gdzie można obejrzeć? Każdy odcinek trwa około 23 minuty. Swego czasu można było zakupić w sklepach kolekcję płyt DVD z odcinkami. Teraz rozpoczęła się nowa kolekcja - książek z filmem czyli „Seria książek z filmem” to książeczka z płytą DVD. Najprawdopodobniej w każdej książeczce na jednej płycie będą po 3 odcinki. Pierwsza część była dostępna w kioskach i salonikach prasowych od 11 kwietnia bieżącego roku. Następne tomy co 2 miesiące. Więcej na ten temat tutaj. Ponadto na razie serial emitowany jest na TVPULS2 od 13:20 Prototyp Oczywiście, serial był tworzony przez dłuższy czas, podczas którego wiele rzeczy uległo zmianie. O początkach serialu "Mia and me" można poczytać tu. Efekty specjalne Serial usiany jest grafiką. Galeria Logo MIA AND ME MIA I JA.png Ładowarka i bransoleta.jpg Mia w złocistym tunelu jeszcze jako człowiek.jpg Bransoletka Mii w Centopii.jpg Phuddle Mia Mo Yuko Onchao motylek.jpg Pierścienie przyjaźni Mia Yuko Mo.jpg Mia i Mo oraz Yuko ooooo.jpg Mia i Onchao smoki i mankulusy.jpg Mia Mo i Yuko w grocie narodzin.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia Mo Yuko latanie.jpg Terytorium mankulusów.jpg Grgona i munc cc mankulus.png Mia-and-me-Panthea-Muncs1.png Mia, Onchao i Lyria.jpg Lyria Mia Onchao SWEET.jpg Mia i Onchao w książce magia jets.jpg Mia-and-me-Phuddle-Frosch-256x174.png Phuddle mia trąbtus.jpg Mia and me unicorn magic by stell e-d5miph3.png Leśne stado mia and me.jpg Raynor i Mayla.jpeg Mia Violetta i jej świta, zaraz po wyborach księżniczki pąsowego kwiatu.jpg Mia and me Violetta Clique.jpg Mia vincent paula ostatni.jpg Vincent za kurtyną.jpg Mia w odcinku 21 pod księżycem.jpg Biblioteka2.jpg Biblioteka1.jpg Apple-for-Onchao-Mia-Yuko-Mo-and-me-h454.jpg MM 112 AN-Still 04klein.jpg Ojej.png Mia oraz Lyria 5.png Schemat phuddlea.jpg Witamy na nowo król faun do phuddlea faunów.jpg Phuddle i jednokordeon.jpg Mia-and-me-PhuddlesHoehle1.jpg Mia-and-me-Phuddle-Frosch-256x174.png Phuddle elf.jpg 5a338e4a582694b355027f5a1a93c390.jpg ~by Halszka454 i seise apeter Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Obsada serialu Kategoria:Sezon 2